People commonly utilize a variety of tools to perform various functions. For example, tools may be utilized for assembly or repair, such as to repair a bicycle, to assemble a newly purchased item or the like. Tools are also routinely used for even more pedestrian tasks, such as changing batteries, opening a drink, cutting open a package or the like. As such, many people desire ready access to the most commonly utilized tools, such as screwdrivers, wrenches, knives, bottle openers and the like. While people may utilize a plurality of individual tools for performing the functions described above as well as many other functions, it may be challenging to carry and have access to the plurality of individual tools when and where they may be needed. As such, multipurpose tools shave been developed in order to provide a single tool that includes a plurality of tool members for performing various functions.
While multipurpose tools are advantageous in regards to the wide variety of tool members that are available, people may still be limited in regards to when they may carry a multipurpose tool. For example, people may sometimes be prevented from carrying their multipurpose tool on an aircraft or in another secure environment, such as within a school, a stadium, etc. Even if permitted to carry a multipurpose tool, people may sometime not wish to carry the multipurpose tool due to, for example, the type of clothing being worn, the activity to be undertaken or the like. As such, people may sometimes leave their multipurpose tool behind, such as when they are traveling or entering another secure environment, and therefore not have their multipurpose tool with them when they need it. Thus, the availability of multipurpose tools may also be more limited in some instances than is desired.